web of secrets
by silent star of the night
Summary: I don’t need a babysitter. I’m capable of handling myself. She said. Your just wasting his skills and mine. She said. Murtagh was trying desperately not to laugh at her reaction and how stubborn she was being.
1. Chapter 1

**A girl with long black hair and cotton ball blue eyes sighed as she saw the Varden come into sight She was dressed in a simple blue gown with a silver in blue rope tied around her waist an a blue cloak. She looked over at the female elf beside her dressed a little bit grander. Her strawberry blonde hair pulled into a tight bun and her emerald green eyes focused on the Varden as well she was cloaked in a golden gown with blue trimmings. Arya what is the point? She asked. Arya smiled. Stop panicking Marina you will be safer here. She said. Stop panicking. I'm not scared arya I can take care of myself and have proved it time and time again. She said. You will be better protected here. Arya said. Marina sighed in defeat and laid back on the horse. She stared up at the clouds above her moving to the west. The war was over but still she had to come here. Her town was in a state of mayhem and her father had thought it unsafe for her. Some princess I'am. She thought. Now everyone will think I'm running when I want to restore peace. What hope am I giving them of peace she thought clenching her fists. **

**She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realized they'd stopped. Marina. Arya called. Marina sat up to see a stone walk way leading to a stone tunnel. We walk from here. Arya said jumping off. Marina followed suit and walked over to her. Marina looked to see two men walking towards them. One was cloaked in black and had short brown hair and the other short curly dirty blonde hair and was wearing brown trousers and a green tunic. Arya smiled and started towards them and marina followed suit. I did not think us that important that they should send you two. She said. The curly haired one smiled. He had brilliant green eyes and his friend hazel his face was expressionless. Milady no one is too good for you. The curly haired one said taking Arya's hand and kissing it. She smiled and His friend rolled his eyes and smirked slightly. Alright Eragon come back to earth. His friend said with a smile. The curly haired guy smirked and then looked over at her. Arya straightened. **

**This is Marina of Denham daughter of Riley. She said. So you're the one I'm to protect. Eragon's friend said. She glared at him. I don't need to be protected, but Arya won't listen to me like always. She said. He smirked. Sorry. He said. Arya shot her a glare. Marina. She said sternly. Marina glared at her back. I'm just being honest. She said. Arya shook her head and sighed. This is Eragon the dragon rider. She said motioning to the curly haired man. Welcome milady. he said flashing a smile that would probably stopped every girl's heart but hers. Pleasure. she said irritably. Arya rolled her eyes at her rudeness. And this is Murtagh who is also a rider and your new protector he is to be with you at all times. She said and anticipated the reaction that was coming. Wait what back up there. I don't need a babysitter. I'm capable of handling myself. She said. Your just wasting his skills and mine. She said. **

**Murtagh was trying desperately not to laugh at her reaction and how stubborn she was being. Arya sighed Marina please it's only for a little while until we know your safe. She said. Please just do this for me and your father it was his wishes. Marina clenched her teeth and fists for a minute then relaxed. Fine. She said irritably. Arya sighed in relief and looked at Eragon. Shall we go back. Eragon nodded yeah before it gets dark. He said. Come on. She said as they turned and walked back towards the Varden. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Arya and Eragon walked in front of them a little ways chatting and laughing. Marina rolled her eyes and Murtagh smiled and shook her head. They are sickening aren't they. He said. She shrugged. I guess. She said uninterested. He smirked. Not very friendly now are we. He said. She smirked. I'm not exactly thrilled to be here. She said. She started t whistle and looked up at the sky as if looking for something. She sighed maybe I'm too far away. She whispered to herself. He stared over at her and then back up to the sky as something came into sight. Is that what your looking for. He said. **

**She smiled as a white owl came into sight flying to them. She froze as he started to fall rapidly. Fawks. she yelled running towards it. Marina! Arya called starting after her. Marina slid and caught the owl as it fell into her arms. It was cut on the side and fad an arrow in it's wing. She gasped and quickly pulled the arrow out. Fawks. she whispered frantically as the owl started to slow it movements. Blood stained her hands and clothes as she hugged it and it let out a weak hoot. Tears stained her eyes as she kissed it's head. A silver light engulfed the owl and then subsided. She looked down at the owl in her arms it's amger eyes looking back at her the cut on it's side gone. She smiled and hugged it as it started to hoot. I'm sorry Fawks. she whispered burying her face in it's feathers. **

**Arya stopped on side of her and looked over at Eragon and Murtagh who had bewildered looks on their faces. Later. she mouthed. Marina stood and the owl flew up and landed on her shoulder. She smiled and reached up to pet it. It closed its eyes and remained that way as she moved. She smiled as she saw how shocked eragon and murtagh were. This is my real bodyguard. She said. Arya sighed. Come let us hurry before anything else delays us. She said starting past her with eragon. Marina smirked and followed them. Murtagh fell in on side of her and they remained quiet until they reached the varden. **

**Marina studied the room she was in. It was very delicate looking but classy. It was painted white with pink roses drawn as the border all the way around the middle of the room. White roses decorated the chestnut end tables along the right wall in each corner. A chestnut canopy bed with a pink veil see threw curtain going around it. Was centered against the right wall with the end facing the left wall. The sheets were white decorated with yellow and pink flowers. A balcony was along the wall facing the door. Two white wooden doors with glass squares led out to it. She walked around the room a few times before she fell onto the bed. Fawks flew onto a pillow and marina tilted her head back to look at him perched on it and sleeping like a chicken. She smiled and drifted off to sleep.**


	3. Chapter 3

Marina stirred an hour later and got up. She slowly walked over to the closet where everything was put up and pulled out a silky white robe and night dress she was so distracted that she did not see Murtagh enter. He looked over at her and then saw fawks on the bed he shook his head. Looks like he designated his part of the room. He said. She jumped and looked over at him.

You don't know how to knock I guess. she said irritably. He smirked. I did you just didn't hear it. He said. She rolled her eyes must have been so loud. She said sarcastically. He shook his head. There's that oh so kind attitude again. He said. She glared at him. He smirked. I came to tell you that dinner is ready. He said. I'm not hungry. She said coldly and walked over to the left side of the bed.

Arya told me you'd say that and told me not to take no for an answer. He said walking over to the right side of the bed. She said to drag you down there kicking and screaming if I have too. He said. Oh really. She said sitting down on the bed.

Really. he said walking over to her. She stared up at him. She says you have not eaten in two days. He said. She smirked. She's very sharp. I'd rather die then eat. She said. I'll cut you a deal. He said. I'll bring you a tray and you eat it and I won't talk to you for a week. That and you have to promise not to be so miserable. He said. She smirked. No deal. she said.

He sighed. Then we do this the hard way he said. He stared at him and before she knew it he'd picked her up and thrown her over his shoulder. What are you doing. Put me down right now. She said as he walked towards the door. Murtagh. She bellowed as he started down the stairs with her. Stop whining we're almost there. He said.

When you put me down I'm going to murder you. She yelled. He entered the dining room and everyone looked up in surprise. He walked over to a chair and pulled it out then set her on her feet. She glared at him then slapped him hard across the face and without another word walked out of the dining hall.

Marina. Arya said running after her. Murtagh shook his head and punched Eragon in the shoulder who was laughing uncontrollably at him. Next time you can force her downstairs Murtagh said taking a seat next to him and taking a sip of wine. Just my luck. He said.

Marina!! Arya called walking threw the courtyard. She rounded the corner of the stone wall and saw her sitting on the middle of the garden surrounded by white roses. Arya sighed and stared at her. She looked very upset. Arya sighed and walked over to where Marina sat. Marina ignored her as she sat down next to her.

They sat there in silence until Arya spoke. You've not changed my friend. She said. Marina sighed and buried her head in her knees. So many things flashed in my mind when he grabbed me. She whispered. Arya looked over at her. I'm sorry. She said. Marina shrugged. It's alright. Marina whispered lifting her head and resting her chin on her knees. If only we knew what happened. Arya said slowly trying to cautiously approach the subject that eluded everyone.

Marina didn't budge but the edge in her voice diminished any hope. No, she said sharply. I don't wish to think about it anymore then is necessary. Marina. Arya pleaded. Marina stood and walked off. Arya sighed in defeat and laid back onto the ground. What am I to do? She thought. Arya. Eragon called. She sighed and slowly got to her feet as he entered the garden. There you are. He said approaching her. What's wrong? he asked stopping in front of her.

Where's Murtagh? She asked. He stared at her puzzled. He went after Marina. We saw her leaving in a hurry. She was running for the woods. He said confused. What's wrong? He asked seriously. Arya smiled. Nothing I was just making sure he was doing his job. She said. Eragon stared at her he could tell she was lying but he decided it was wise not to ask anymore questions. He smiled. He's off to a bad start though.

He held out his arm to her. Shall we now eat lunch together. He asked. She looked at him surprised. I wasn't eating without you. He said. She smiled and took his arm. Then let us eat she said with a smile as they started back for the dining hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Murtagh sighed to himself in frustration as he flew overhead on thorn. "_Do you see her."_ Thorn asked mentally. "_No. You?"_ Murtagh asked. "_No."_ Came the dragon's reply. "_She couldn't have gotten far_." He thought. "_You'd be surprised elves are very fast creatures."_ Thorn said. Murtagh smirked. "Great." He said aloud. He froze seeing a waterfall and a girl below running towards it. _"Down there."_ He said to Thorn. Thorn nodded. "_Try not to be seen."_ Murtagh said. "_You got it_." Thorn said.

He glided to a stop about fifty yards away from the waterfall. "Stay here." Murtagh said jumping off and running towards the waterfall. He raced threw the woods getting slapped in the face by branches and stumbling over roots. He stumbled into the opening where the waterfall was and froze at what he saw.

He saw her clothes on the ground flung everywhere and she was in her white under garments kneeling underneath the water of the waterfall her arms wrapped around her and her head hung.

She was sitting on a rock that was right underneath the flowing water. It wasn't a heavy water flow but not gentle either.

He slowly started for her careful not to be noticed. He walked along the side of the waterfall and snapped a twig under his foot he froze and looked at her but she didn't budge.

He stared at her confused but continued towards her not caring if she saw him or not. He walked up along side of her and she didn't move. "_What's going on?"_ He thought.

"Marina." He said. She didn't respond. "Marina." He said a little louder. Still no response. "Marina!" He yelled grabbing her shoulder. She gasped and jumped. She jumped to her feet and spun around to face him.

He stared at her in surprise not expecting that reaction. He felt his eyes slowly start to wander her body. He shook his head and looked back at her.

"Marina what are you doing here." He asked stepping towards her. She stepped back as he came towards her. He stared at her puzzled and stopped. "Go away." She said backing up. He studied her composure. There was a strange look in her eyes.

He walked towards her and she backed up. He ran towards her and grabbed her by her arms. She screamed and fell to her knees shaking. He stared at her in disbelief.

"I'm sorry!" She screamed. "Please don't hurt me." She whispered meekly. He froze and sank to his knees. She slowly looked up at him tears running down her face. He brushed them away and then pulled her into a hug.

She froze and slowly started to hug him back then buried her head in his chest and cried. He stroked her head and rubbed her back as she cried.

"Your pure." He whispered. She cried harder. "No…I'm not." She choked out crying harder. He froze but decided not to press the topic not wanting to upset her anymore then what she was.

he said mentally to the dragon, "_get ready to head back. Is she okay?"_ Thorn asked. Murtagh looked down at her shaking still in his arms and closed his eyes. "_No thorn I'm afraid she's not."_

They sat there a few more minutes like that and finally she moved. She slowly drew back and stared up at him.

He stared at her and for the first time could read her like an open book. He saw the confusion and fear overflowing in her eyes. Her features were that of one that is petrified out of there mind.

She got to her feet and backed up. He stood slowly not wanting to scare her. He watched as all emotion slipped away from her face. She turned around and walked towards her discarded clothes.

He slowly started after her and watched as she grabbed them and threw them on over her damp undergarments . She looked around and saw him watching her. She briskly tied the silver tie around her.

"See something you like." She asked tying the cord. He slowly started for her. She looked up and watched him come towards her. She didn't flinch or anything no emotion showed on her face. He stopped right in her face and stared at her.

She stared back at him not being able to read his true intentions. He reached over his shoulder and undid the clasp of his cloak and pulled it off. She stared at him a sudden fear shooting into her bloodstream.

He grabbed both ends of it and brought his arms around her shoulders and clasped it on. She froze.

"Weather you want to believe it or not, some people are worried about you." She stared at him. "Tell no one of what just happened." She said briskly. He looked up at her. "I have to tell Arya." He said. She stiffened fear appearing on her features.

"You can't tell her." She replied. He smirked. "Watch me." "Come on." He called turning around and starting for thorn.

He stopped hearing footsteps and turned to see Marina running away from him. "Damn it." He said and took off after her.

"Marina stop." He yelled after her. She started to vanish as they entered the dark woods the moon lit the sky and the silhouette of her figure was all he was able to see as he ran after her. He gasped and tripped over a root.

He jumped back to his feet but couldn't see her. He ran a little more but it was futile. He sighed. _"Thorn come on lets get going_." He said mentally to the dragon.


	5. Chapter 5

Marina continued running until she could run no more. Her fears crept up on her. She closed her eyes and shook her head memories broke threw the barrier of her walls. She hid behind a tree and sunk to the ground as the image of torches flashed in her mind.

"No." she whispered placing her hands to her head. She slowly got up and continued walking away from Murtagh. She pulled the hood of murtagh's cloak over her head.

"Why?" "Why does he have to be different?" She thought. "I'm not supposed to trust any man." She whispered. "I hate them." She pulled the cloak tight around her as a strong breeze blew threw the woods.

"Why did I fall apart like that in front of him?" She thought. His face flashed threw her mind. He was so scared and concerned and maybe even worried about her at that moment. She shook her head.

"No, he was just misleading me." She thought angrily. She stopped hearing something move. Her blood was frozen in her veins her heart was pounding in her head. She sighed in relief as it vanished.

She screamed as someone grabbed her. Tears fell down her face fear consuming her. Images flashed threw her head. She screamed bloody murder and fell to the ground.

Murtagh froze as she fell to the ground and started screaming. "Get away from me!" "Stop!" "Don't touch me!" "Please let me go!" "No...no don't… stop!" she screamed.

"Marina!" He yelled kneeling down beside her. She scooted away from him.

"Stay back." She said. He stood and started towards her. "No please!" "Stay away!" she yelled getting to her feet.

He grabbed her before she could run and they fell to the ground. She screamed and he covered his face as she swung at him. She rolled away and he got to his feet as did she. She turned to run but he grabbed her arm and pulled it to him. He felt a sharp pain go threw his left side. He ignored it and grabbed her other arm. She screamed again but he pulled her towards him and hugged her.

"Marina it's me Murtagh." He whispered. She stopped thrashing and pulled back she slowly looked up at him. He stared at her.

"Murtagh." She whispered in a questionable weak voice. He smiled. "Yes Marina." he whispered. He froze as she collapsed in his arms.

He sighed in relief and looked at his left side to see his dagger on the ground and a gash on the side of his arm and on side of his rib cage. He sighed. Minor things that could heal with antibiotics. He thought.

_"Thorn."_ He said mentally._ "Ready?"_ Thorn asked back. _"Yeah come get me."_ He said. _"Where are we going?"_ thorn asked. The safe haven for tonight. He said. _"Good it's close by."_ Thorn said back. Murtagh smirked.

Thorn appeared a few seconds later and landed a few yards away. Murtagh walked over to him and put marina on the back of thorn then climbed on.

He set her in his arms and thorn started up. Murtagh held onto her with his right hand and held onto the saddle with his left. They got into the air and started for their destination.


	6. Chapter 6

Marina stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes to see a dim lighted room. She sat up and froze realizing she was in a bed with crème color silk sheets on it. A white pillow was behind her. She looked around the room.

It was a wooden room a night table was next to her and a small candle was on it. A door was to the right. She slowly got out of bed and walked towards it. She slowly pulled it open and peeked out only to be met by a man walking towards her.

She quickly closed it back and ran towards the bed and under the covers pretending to be asleep as the door opened then closed. She heard them walk over to the side of the bed humming a sweet melody she didn't recognize.

"Murtagh finally left your side about an hour ago." She stiffened slightly.

"He only left because he was unable to avoid treating his wounds any longer." They said in a honey sweet voice.

She froze and opened her eyes to see the old man staring back at her. He smiled. "You almost had me convinced you were asleep." He said.

She slowly sat up. "Is he okay." She asked. The man sighed. "It's pretty bad." "He lost a lot of blood and the wounds infected." She froze and stared at the ground.

"Maybe you should go see him he's probably asleep." He said.

She stared at him puzzled for a minute then smiled knowing what he meant. "Maybe I will." She said.

The man smiled "If you need anything I'll be in the parlor." He said. She smiled. "Thank you." She said as he left.

She sat there a minute fighting with herself then stood. She walked over to the door and stepped out. She pulled the door shut behind her and walked across the hall to where she knew murtagh was. She stood outside his door for a minute then walked in quietly.

She noticed that the room was exactly like hers. She smiled seeing him asleep on the bed. She walked over to the chair on side of the bed and smirked as she sat down on side of him on the bed instead.

She looked over the bandages on his arm and around his stomach. She sighed. This is all my fault. She whispered. She sat there as if waiting for him to respond.

He didn't. She sighed. "Thank you." "If you hadn't have showed up I'd still be out there and there's no telling what..."

She stopped closing her eyes as images flashed threw her head.

"Correction." She said opening her eyes and looking at him. "I know what could have happened." She said. He stirred slightly and she froze until he stilled again.

She sighed and ran her hand threw his hair. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

He flinched in pain in his sleep. She sighed. "I usually never do this unless I feel compelled to." She whispered.

He didn't respond. She sighed and slowly leaned over and gently kissed him. A silver light engulfed them and then slowly dissipated as she drew back. She sighed and slowly stood.

"You're a healing elf." She heard him say.

She froze and turned around to see him looking at her. She smirked. "Yes, I 'am." She said.

He smirked and stood. She froze as he walked towards her. He stopped in front of her. She looked down at the floor and he grasped her chin. He moved her head up and made her look at him.

They stared at each other for a second then he spoke. "You were raped weren't you?" He asked. She froze stiff and didn't respond. He stared at her. She turned away.

"Please don't look at me like that." She said. "Like what?" He asked. She faced him.

"With pity." She said. He stared at her a second. "It's kind of hard not to once you've seen it." He said. She froze and stared at him.

"Your powers allow you to heal people but since you aren't aware of it you release memories and emotions."

She looked away and sighed. "I wasn't aware of that." She whispered.

He walked towards her. She spun around and was face to face with him. He stared down at her. She placed her hand to his chest. "I could kill you if I wished it." She whispered staring at him.

He smirked. "If you did Thorn wouldn't be to happy." He said. She froze. "Forgot about that didn't you."

He froze as she rested her head to his chest. "Marina." He whispered.

"Please rider do not tell anyone what you saw." She pleaded. He stared down at her. "I'll do anything you want just please." She whispered.

He felt her starting to shake. He slowly put his arms around her and she stiffened. He smiled. "Relax I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered.

She relaxed and slowly hugged him back. He smiled. She stilled and drew back as the first rays of light lit the room.

"We should get going." She said. He studied her as she walked away.

"_She does not trust well does she?" Thorn asked. "No not at all." Murtagh replied. "I can't figure her out." "She is very unique." Thorn said. "Do you plan on keeping her secret?" He asked. Murtagh didn't respond. "Do as you wish." He said. _


	7. Chapter 7

Marina walked out of the house after thanking the owners and flinched as the sunlight hit her face. She slowly walked towards the red dragon waiting them.

"Hello there." "I don't believe we've met." She said. Thorn grunted.

Marina smiled. "Well then I hope you'll keep my secret." She said. The dragon nodded. She smiled at how understanding he was. "Your sweet."

"Thorn right?" She asked. Thorn nodded again. She smiled.

"Your master is very… very what?" Murtagh asked. "Difficult." She said turning around to face him.

She stared at him and he smirked. "That sounds like someone else I know." He said. She glared at him. He jumped onto the back of Thorn and offered her his hand she crossed her arms and smiled as thorn lowered his wing for her.

She nodded to him and climbed up. Murtagh smirked. _"Suck up."_ He said to Thorn. _"No I just know how to treat a girl."_ He said.

She climbed up behind him and put her hands on his sides. He looked back at her. "Hold on to me." He said. She smirked. "Like this?" She asked wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her chest to his back.

"Not what I had in mind but it works." He said as Thorn started off. She smiled.

They flew for fifteen minutes and were suddenly forced to land as arrows started to appear coming at them. Thorn landed and Murtagh and Marina dismounted.

Murtagh drew his sword and placed Marina behind him. "Stay back." He said as black cloaked figures appeared about fifty of them. Murtagh backed up putting Marina between him and Thorn.

He froze as a man in red appeared. Murtagh's blood froze in his veins.

"It can't be." He whispered.

"Marina close your eyes." He whispered. Marina stared at the back of him and closed her eyes. Thorn roared in anger making her jump. "Give us the girl." The man in red said.

Murtagh glared at him. "Why so you can do what you did before?" He asked.

The man laughed and Marina froze. "So you know." "I'm surprised, she has told no one." He said. "Not even her father I bet." Murtagh said.

"Kill the boy and bring me his dragon and the girl alive." The men came at Murtagh. Thorn swung at some but they fired arrows piercing him in his side.

He roared in pain. Murtagh clashed swords with a few and fought to defend Marina but a man got behind him and grabbed her.

She screamed and Murtagh went at him but was pierced in the side by an arrow. He was grabbed from behind and forced to his knees. "Murtagh!" Marina screamed. "Please don't hurt him if you do his dragon will die." She said.

"Enough, rough him up a bit and send him on his way." "We have what we came for." He said walking over to Marina. She froze seeing him.

She squirmed and fought to break from the man holding her but to no avail. She closed her eyes as he reached her.

"Hey there little sis." He said.


	8. Chapter 8

Tears fell from her face as she started to cry. "I'm talking to you." He yelled angrily grabbing her by the shoulders roughly. She squeaked in fear.

"He-hel-lo." She choked out. He smirked in satisfaction and ran his hands down her body. She pulled away and he hit her hard across the face.

"What you think your to good for me you wench." "Pick her up lets go." He said. Murtagh watched as they drug her away then everything went black.

Marina grunted in pain as she was thrown into a tent. She started to shake then thoughts of Murtagh and thorn filled her.

"What have I done?" She asked herself.

She gathered her composure and whistled a tune. She felt something rustle in the tree behind her then a hoot greeted her. Tears fell from her eyes as she spoke in owl to Fawks.

"Tell Arya and Eragon that we are in trouble." "Murtagh is stranded not far from here and tell them where I am and who has me." She said. The owl nodded in understanding and flew off.

An hour later Mutagh heard someone calling his name. He slowly opened his eyes to see Eragon and arya above him worry written on their features. Memories of what happened came flooding back to him. He shot up in panic.

"Marina?" He asked and sunk back down as pain shot threw his entire body.

"_She's not here." _Came thorn's reply. "Damn it I failed her." He said. "Don't blame yourself." Arya said. "Yeah Arya's right." Eragon said.

"There were easily fifty men and you couldn't have possibly taken them all on your own."He said. Murtagh ignored him and slowly got to his feet.

"He has her and theres no telling what she's going through." "I'm fine so lets go." He said.

He took a step and flinched then another and ignored the pain as he started after them. Eragon and Arya looked at each other.

"What's gotten into him?" Eragon asked confused by Murtagh's behavior. "I think I have an idea. Arya said standing. He's infatuated with her." She said. Eragon smirked.

"Well if that's the case we'd better hurry." He said. She smiled and they started after him. _"Murtagh what do you want me to do?"_ Thorn asked. "_Stay close but out of sight and when I give the word light the camp ablaze."_ He said. Thorn said nothing and Murtagh continued towards the camp.


	9. Chapter 9

Marina sat on the ground on a pallet. Two guards were posted by the entrance of her tent. A tray of untouched bread and water sat to her right. She sat there for another ten minutes then heard comotion outside of her tent. The fabric moved to reveal her greatest fear.

"Hey there sis." The man said walking in. Marina stared at him.

"Silas." She said quietly. He smirked and shook his head. "You still think your better then me after everything don't you." He said.

She stood. "If only you wouldn't have told dad my plans." "You wouldn't have to have gone threw that." He said.

She stared at him. "It wasn't right." She said quietly. She fell to the ground as he hit her hard across the face.

"You were always the good child." "Always wanting to do the right thing." He said walking over to where she was on the ground. She crawled away and he grabbed her. She screamed as he threw her on the pallet.

"Looks like I'm going to have to show you who's boss again." He said getting on top of her.

"No please get off of me!" She screamed. He hit her across the face again and she grunted in pain.

"What'd you say?" He asked her angrily. She started to cry and said nothing.

He kissed her roughly and started to rip her dress. He hit her when she tried to fight him. Fabric ripped and he pushed up her dress. She closed her eyes her mind ringing as she cried.

"Murtagh." She heard herself think.

"Marina!" She heard someone call.

"You." She heard her brother hiss as he stopped. She opened her eyes to see Murtagh hit her brother over the head with the hilt of his sword. Silas crashed to the ground with a thud.

Murtagh looked over at her. She started to shake and cry as she realized what had almost happened.

He sighed in relief and walked slowly over to her. He fell to his knees in front of her. She looked up at him threw red puffy eyes and he hugged her. She hugged him back and buried her head in his chest. He stroked her hair and whispered sweet words of comfort to her.

"I'm so glad your alright." He whispered. She hugged him tighter.

"You saved me, if you hadn't come when you did..." She stopped at the thought.

He drew back and stared down at her. She looked up at him. He smiled.

"Your okay that's all that matters." He whispered. She cried harder and buried her head in his chest.

He hugged her then picked her up. "We have to go." He said smelling smoke.


	10. Chapter 10

He ran out to see the camp ablaze. Murtagh looked down at marina out cold in his arms as he ran towards the woods. He ran in until he could no longer see smoke. He started to become dizzy and stopped walking.

_"Thorn where are you?" He asked. "I'm coming slowly but surely." He called. "I'm sorry Thorn I shouldn't have been so reckless." He said. "No you shouldn't have but I understand." "Understand what?" Murtagh asked. "You shall find out in time now get up." He said._

Murtagh looked up to see thorn and Saphira with Eragon and Arya. They landed and Arya ran towards them. She gasped seeing Marina. She was wrapped in Murtagh cloak her dress almost off of her.

What happened? She asked.

He stared up at her. The same thing as before. He said.

She froze and her eyes got wide. What happened to her? She asked.

Murtagh looked over at Thorn and smirked.

_"Your not going to are you?" Thorn asked._

He looked back at Arya. "She's made me take a vow of silence." "I'm sorry but I can't." Murtagh said.

Arya sighed in defeat and nodded. "I understand." She whispered.

He slowly got up and walked towards thorn. He climbed on and held Marina in his lap as they started back.

"You did the right thing Marina would have wanted that." Thorn said. "I know Thorn, I know." He said.

Marina stirred a few hour later and slowly opened her eyes to see arya starring back at her.

She smiled. "I'm so glad your okay." She said.

Marina shot up and looked around. "Murtagh, where is he? She asked.

"Calm yourself child." Arya said easing her back against the pillows. "We need to talk about him." She said. "What?" "Why?" "What's wrong?" "Is Murtagh okay?" "Did they hurt him?" She asked jumping up and grasping Arya's sleeves of her gown tears rimming her eyes.

Arya stared at the girl before her. She was not the same girl she was two days ago. Arya smiled and sat down beside her.

"Marina something happened to you." She said. "What?" Marina shrieked.

Arya flinched. She had said that wrong. "Marina calm down." Arya said.

Marina took a deep breath and sighed.

"What happened Arya you must know?" She asked. "Marina I'm afraid I don't." "Murtagh swore a vow of silence to you remember?" She asked. Marina stared at he bewildered.

"He never swore a vow of silence to you did he?" Arya asked with a small smile. Marina shook her head. "No." She whispered. Arya sighed. "Then I guess I'd better go." She said standing.

"Can I see him?" Marina asked. Arya nodded. "I think he'd like to see you." She said. Marina nodded and hopped out of bed slipping on her slippers. She scrambled to where Arya was waiting.

"Let's go." She said. Arya smiled and led the way out.


	11. Chapter 11

Murtagh slowly pulled on his shirt carefully so that he would not reopen his wounds. He could hear Arya and Marina trying to get past the guard he asked for by his door.

_"Why must you make things difficult?" Thorn asked. Murtagh shook his head as he fixed his shirt. "She's confused right now." "To lead her on would be cruel." Murtagh replied. "Who said your leading her on?" Thorn asked. Murtagh smirked. "It's not like that Thorn." He said. He heard Thorn sigh. "What ever you say Murtagh." He replied then went silent._

Murtagh sighed and turned his back to the commotion outside of his door and picked up his cloak. It had been washed three times but her scent wouldn't go away. He brought it to his face and could smell the sweet smell of gardenias. He shook his head and went to put it on when he heard his door close. He froze as she spoke.

"Your alright." She said.

He slowly turned around to see Marina leaning against the door. "

Yeah I'm fine." He said. She nodded and walked towards him.

He took a step towards her and she tackled him into a hug. He grunted in pain and she drew back. She stared at him.

"Your hurt." She said. He smirked. "It's nothing." He said.

She looked and froze seeing the side of his shirt damp. He rolled his eyes

"Great." He mumbled.

"Please let me see." She said. He stared at her as she grasped the collar of his shirt.

They stayed with their eyes locked as she undid the buttons of his shirt. She slid it off his shoulders and they both looked to see a big gash going through his scar and another on his left side by his ribs and on his left arm.

She gasped in horror and placed her hands over her mouth. He pulled his shirt back on and started to re-button it. He looked up and saw her with her back to him.

"I'm sorry." she said. He could hear the guilt in her voice.

"It's alright, I've had worse." He said pulling on his cloak and walking towards her.

"You should let me heal you." She said. He shook his head. "No." He said.

She turned and faced him. "Why not?" She asked. He smirked.

"You and I both know why princess." He said. She stared at him bewildered. It was the first time he called her that.

"You're my body guard you should be at your best." She said. "I'm sorry princess." He said.

"Why are you being like this?" She asked. He stared at her.

"You should go." He said. She stared at him shocked. "Murtagh please talk to me." She pleaded. He stared at her trying to find the words to say to her to make him believe them as well.

_"Just give in to it." Thorn said. "I don't know what it is I feel." Murtagh replied. "Don't tell her how you feel just show her." Thorn urged. Murtagh didn't respond._

"I'm sorry Marina I can't be your bodyguard anymore." He said. He watched as she shook her head. "Why are you doing this?" She asked confused.

He stared at her and sighed in frustration. "It's something that can't be helped." He said. "Besides you know what happens when you do it." He said.

She looked at the ground. "Why did you say swore a vow of silence to me." She said. He froze. She looked up at him with tear rimming her eyes.

"I'm not some charity case so please don't treat me like one." She said angrily. He nodded slowly then shrugged.

"Alright then I won't." He said and walked past her towards the door. He walked out and she crumbled to the floor and cried.

_"Murtagh how could you be so heartless!" Thorn roared angrily. "Back off thorn you think I wanted to do that." Murtagh shot back. "Then why did you?" Thorn asked irritably. "I don't want to get into this right now." Murtagh said. Thorn growled irritably. "Just run then." He said and cut the connection between them._

Murtagh sighed and rolled his eyes as Eragon came running towards him. Eragon skidded to a stop and tried to catch his breath.

"Murtagh come on King Reiley is here to check on Marina and he wants to speak with you." He said. Murtagh nodded.

"Alright then lets get going." He said as he slowly walked towards where Murtagh knew there was going to be a lot of explaining to do.


	12. Chapter 12

Marina slowly walked out into the courtyard and sat down by the white rose bushes. She pulled her knees to her chest and put her chin on them. She jumped as thron flew in and landed a few yards away. She smiled slightly.

"Hey there." She said. He bowed his head and she giggled.

_"He's scared." She heard a voice in her voice say. "What in the world." She said back. "Do not be afraid." Thorn said._

She smiled. "Such a clever dragon." She said aloud. He nodded.

Marina sighed. "At least you aren't mad at me." She said.

_He sighed. "He is not at you." "He is worried." Thorn said._

Marina stared at him puzzled. "I can't believe that after what happened he's not mad at me." She said.

She walked over to his wing and touched it. _"Look at what I did to you." She said. "All things heal my dear and come back twice as strong as before." "Just like you." He said._

Marina sighed. "After all the stuff I put you through." "How can I possibly believe you." She whispered. Thorn's head shot up and Marina froze.

"What is it?" She asked. _"Murtagh," Thorn said, "he's with your father." _Marina stared at him in shock. "My father." She whispered.

Murtagh sighed as he and Eragon waited in a room that was an office. "He's going to murder me." Murtagh whispered.

"Marina is safe I'm sure he won't chastise you." Eragon said. "Yeah your right." He said. "So how are you and Arya?" Murtagh asked.

Eragon smirked. "We're better." "She's not as untrusting like she used to be." "She is smiling more each day and we get to spend more time together so it works." He said. "So have you kissed her yet?" Murtagh asked with a smile. Eragon smirked. "What are you smiling about." "You won't tell Marina the truth." Eragon said.

Murtagh went to say something but stopped when the door clicked open. They jumped to their feet as Arya walked in. They both sighed in relief.

"Arya you scared the life out of us." Eragon said running his hands threw his hair. Murtagh smirked. "Forgive us lady Arya but we are just a little nervous about meeting the king and all." He said.

"You shouldn't be." Said a gruff voice a man walked in wearing a pair of black trousers and a blue tunic. He wore a sword around his waist and a black cloak floated behind him. His hazel eyes looked fierce yet held a certain kindness to them. He had short curly black hair and silver thin crown was on his head. They bowed. Murtagh felt how piercing his stare was as he looked from Eragon to him.

"So is my daughter okay?" He asked. Eragon elbowed Murtagh. "Yes sir, she is safe and unharmed." He said. Reiley sighed in relief. "She's not unharmed." "Neither are you." He said looking at Murtagh. Murtagh froze.

"Don't look so surprised." "Your face is death pale and your body is shaking." He said. Murtagh kicked himself mentally. "Now if my daughter didn't heal you the man who saved her something's wrong." He said starting to pace. "No sir you don't understand. I wouldn't let her." He said. Reiley stopped and looked at him confused.

Eragon shook his head. "Sir it's true." "He refused her help." He said. Reiley stared at him. "Why?" He asked. Murtagh said nothing but Eragon raised his eyebrows and looked at Murtagh. A look of understanding washed over Reiley's face.

"I see so that's it." He said. "I'll have to confirm this myself." Almost as if on cue the flew open and Marina looked around the room. She spotted her dad and slowly walked towards him. He stared at her and she stopped and bowed. He didn't return it instead he pulled her into a hug. She was surprised but slowly returned a stiff hug.

"I'm so glad your okay." He said. Marina sighed. "I told you not to worry." She said pulling away. He sighed. "I know but I can't help it." He said brushing her bangs from her face. "Tell me what happened." He said. She looked away and said nothing.

"Marina please don't do this." He said. She remained silent. "Very well you leave me no choice. He looked over at Murtagh and in a strict voice commanded. "Murtagh you must know." "I order you to tell me." He said. Marina froze then looked up at her dad then Murtagh.

Murtagh's eyes met her's for a second and he looked away and to her father. "I can't." He said. "What?" "Why?" Reiley asked outraged.

Murtagh looked him dead in the eyes and spoke. "I can't sir because you see I've sworn a vow of silence to her." He said. She stared at him a sign of relief washing over her features.

Her father nodded and shook his head. "I tried at least." He said. "Eragon could you show me to the grand hall?" "Arya is waiting for me." He said. Eragon nodded. "With pleasure." He said and walked to the door. Reiley followed him and together they left leaving Marina and Murtgh alone.

Silence hung like a heavy coat between them. Marina moved towards the door and closed it. She pulled out a key and locked it. "What are you doing?" He asked. "She put the key around her neck and faced him." "You have two options of getting out of here." "One you tell me whats going on with you and I let you out or, two you come and get the key yourself." She said.

He sighed. "Please don't do this." He said. "Then tell me." She said. He stared at her a second then slowly walked towards her. She stared up at him as he stepped in front of her. He stared at her being able to read her vividly. He raised his hand and slowly brushed the hair from her face. He felt his face grow closer to hers and could feel her heart racing like his. He could feel her warm breath on his face and then a knock at the door.

He opened his eyes and stared at her never realizing they were closed. He drew back and the door opened. He froze and looked back at her. "I never said you couldn't walk out." She said as Eragon walked in. "Hey Murtagh King Reiley wishes to speak with you." He said. Murtagh nodded. "Princess." He said bowing and walked out. Marina smiled and walked out after them.


	13. Chapter 13

_Murtagh walked down the walkway kicking rocks as hard as he possibly could down the path. "Stop making such a fuss." Thorn said. "I can't help it." "She's driving me crazy." "I can't understand why I feel like this." "What am I feeling?" He asked angrily. Thorn laughed. "Marina sure is getting you all worked up very easily." He said flying over him._

Murtagh glared at him. "Come down here and say that coward." He called.

"My ,My someone's in a bad mood." Eragon said. Murtagh glared at him. "It's not funny Eragon I'm so mixed up." He said. "As one can surmise she is doing it because she feels the same." Said Reiley as they walked around the corner to see King Reiley sitting in the gazebo by the lake.

"Thank you Eragon." He said. "No problem." He said. "Wait your not coming?" Murtagh asked. Eragon smiled. "Sorry my friend he only wanted to speak with you." He said. Murtagh watched as he left then sighed and walked towards where the king sat.

He bowed and Reiley motioned for him to sit. Murtagh sat and looked at the man that he'd met an hour ago. He was a completely different man. Reiley sighed and spoke. "My daughter is the only thing I have left." He said.

"Her mother was one of the last of the ancient elves bloodlines." Marina inherited her mothers powers. "After her mother died she didn't know for awhile that she had them." "Ever since that incident she's hated them." "She used to be so buoyant and full of life." "Now she is a shell of her former self." "So you know what happened, don't you?" Murtagh asked. Reiley sighed then nodded.

"So you knew her brother raped her and you let him live!" Murtagh cried outraged and jumped to his feet. Reiley stared at him bewildered.

"What are you talking about?" He asked outraged as well. "You just said you knew what happened to her." Murtagh said angrily. "No I don't know." "If I did I wouldn't have asked." Reiley said.

"Then what incident were you talking about?" Murtagh asked. "Her mothers death." "What incident were you talking about?" Reiley asked. Murtagh sighed and sat down. He ran his hands through his hair and waited for Reiley to sit. "What happened to my daughter?" He asked as he slowly sat. Murtagh sighed heavily. "I thought you were aware that her brother raped her." Murtagh whispered. He looked up to see Reiley frozen in place.

"What are you talking about?" "Marina is an only child." He said. Murtagh looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?" "Are you saying that man Silas isn't your son?" Murtagh asked.

Recognition washed over Reiley's face. "Silas." He repeated hoarsely. "Who is Silas?" Murtagh asked. Reiley shook his head. "He's Marina's step cousin." Reiley whispered. "He's the reason I sent her here, he's trying to start a war." He said holding his head in his hands. "My little girl." He whispered. "How dare he." Murtagh sighed. "Sir I hate to tell you this but, he got to her again." Murtagh said. "What?" Reiley asked. "We were ambushed and he and his men took her." "I almost didn't get there in time." He said. Reiley looked up at him hearing the guilt in his voice. Murtagh sighed and Reiley smiled.

"You blame yourself don't you?" He asked. Murtagh shook his head. "I should have made Thorn leave with her and stayed or fought harder to keep her safe." He said hanging his head.

Reiley smiled. "So it is true." He said. "What?" Murtagh asked looking up at him. "So your still not aware of it are you?" Reiley asked. "What are you talking about?" Murtagh asked confused.

Reiley smiled. "What happened to your vow of silence?" He asked. Murtagh froze in place and Reiley started to laugh. "Your desire to protect my daughter is very strong." "In fact it's so strong that it is throwing off your senses." He said.

"Sir I'm not sure what your saying." Murtagh said. Reiley leaned back against the bench and sighed.

"When you look at her can you read her?" "Do you see the emotions that she tries so hard to escape?" Murtagh nodded. "Yeah at first I couldn't but when I found her two days ago at the waterfall I...

He stopped a second and Reiley smiled. "What happened?" He asked. Murtagh slowly shook his head. "I could read her." He said confused.

"She crumbled in front of me like a thin piece of glass." He said. "You were the one to snap her out of her trance." "You protected her from her fears and from Silas." "You protect her from everyone by not speaking of what you saw." "Why is that Murtagh?" Reiley asked.

Murtagh shook his head. "I…I don't know." He said. Reiley nodded. "I'll tell you why." He said leaning forward. "Your in love with my daughter." He said. Murtagh smiled. "You've got it all wrong sir." He said. Reiley smiled. "Deny it all you want but you can't escape it." He said.

"Ancient elves have life mates and once they come into contact with that person their destiny is linked." "I married Marina's mother six months after we met." "I couldn't escape her nor did I want to."

"We were deeply in love until the day she died and I regret nothing." He said. "Sir you don't understand." "You don't know who I' am." Murtagh whispered.

Reiley smiled. "Of course I do, you are Murtagh son of Morzan." "A rider for the Varden and protector of my daughter." He said. Murtagh stared at him in shock.

"So you knew." He whispered. Reiley nodded.

"Sir I have to tell you something about your daughter." "I can't be her bodyguard anymore." He said. "Murtagh." Thorn screamed. Murtagh jumped to his feet.

_"What is it Thorn?" He asked. "Marina she's in trouble." Murtagh froze it was already dark outside. "Where is she?" He asked. "In the garden I think?" Thorn said._ "Sir I'm sorry but I've got to go." Murtagh said and took off.

Reiley watched him run off and sighed. "Please help my daughter as I helped her mother. He whispered."


	14. Chapter 14

Murtagh ran as fast as he could. His whole body ached and his wounds had reopened but he didn't care. If it was Silas he had to hurry.

Thorn flew above him. _"Up there." He said._ Marina! Murtagh called seeing her backed up against the wall.

He saw three silver beings of light surrounding her and cloaked in silver. Murtagh ran in front of her and faced the three beings.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He asked. "We are the first ancients and are here for the girl Murtagh son of Morzan."

Murtagh clenched his fists. "You can not have her." He said. Quiet laughter greeted him in return. "You meddle in things greater then you." "She is an ancient." "That is why we are here." "Her mothers blood runs in her veins." "She can not stay here any more." "She is not safe and she is deeply tormented." "The only thing in our way is you." They said.

Murtagh froze and looked back at Marina. Her eyes were a glowing blue color and her face emotionless.

"She's in a trance." He whispered. "No she is merely awakened." They chimed. "Come Marina." They said. Marina stepped towards them and Murtagh stepped in front of her. She stopped.

"Don't run." He whispered. She stared at him. "You don't have to leave." He whispered.

"Why should she stay?" They asked. He stared at her. "Marina think of your father, Eragon, Arya, Thorn and myself." He whispered.

"She has no memory of any of you." They said.

Murtagh looked over his shoulder at them and smirked. "She remembers me." He said.

"We assure you she doesn't." They said.

He smirked. "Come on after all we went through together." "Me carrying you downstairs to lunch and you smacking me, and the waterfall where I found you three hours later after you ran off." He said. "Then after everything we went through with Silas."

"Yet you wish for her to stay after that." They said.

"Marina please." He whispered.

"She has suffered enough more then one person will ever have to in their lifetime." They whispered.

He stared at her. "Stay with me." He whispered. "If not for anyone else then me."

"You, after you abandoned her because you were scared of what you felt." They chimed.

"I'll take that responsibility." He whispered.

She went to go around him but he stepped to the side and blocked her. He reached out and brushed her hair from her face.

"Marina." He whispered. "This is your life, don't let anyone live it for you." He said brushing his hand down her cheek.

He tilted her face up and made her look at him. "Don't go." He whispered.

"Mur-tagh." She whispered as her eyes started to fade back to normal.

He smiled. "Yeah, it's me." "I'm so sorry." He said pulling her into a hug. She smiled and hugged him back. "I really though you were going to leave." He whispered. She smiled. "I was." She said. He froze.

"We will allow you to stay only if you swear to keep her safe." They said. He looked back at them and nodded. "Very well then." "We will be watching." They said and slowly disappeared.

"Why did you save me?" She asked. He looked back at her in surprised. "What do you mean?" He asked. She looked up at him.

"I thought you didn't want to protect me anymore." She said.

He sighed. "No that's not true." He said.

She stared at him. "Then let me heal your wounds so that you can." She said holding up her hand for him to see the blood on it.

He stared at her. "Alright." He said.

She smiled and came towards him. He leaned down and froze as her hand fell to his heart. He stared at her.

"I know that your uncomfortable with the fast way to do it so I'll do this the old way." She said closing her eyes. _"Great."_ He thought.

Marina sighed and hummed lowly. Her hand started to glow silver then a silver light engulfed them. He flinched then it vanished. He stared at her and she slowly opened her eyes and they went from silver to blue again. He froze as she fell forward. He caught her and picked her up.

_"So you finally understand."_ Thorn said landing by them. Murtagh looked up at him. _"Yes Thorn but, I can't tell her because she's got enough to worry about right now."_ He said. Marina sighed in her sleep. _"Come on Thorn let's get her back to her room."_ He said and started back.


	15. Chapter 15

Murtagh slowly pushed open the door to her room and walked over to her bed. He carefully laid her down onto her and she stirred. He froze as she opened her eyes. He smiled as she yawned like a cat and looked over at him.

"Hey there sleepyhead." He said. She smiled.

"Your okay right?" He asked. She nodded.

"You?" She asked. He smirked.

"No I died and this is my ghost." He whispered.

She smiled. "I'm sorry." She said.

He shook his head. "No I'am, I shouldn't have been so mean to you." He said.

She sat up and stared at him. "Your not mad at me are you?" She asked. He smiled and brushed her hair from her face. "No." He whispered. His hand glided down her face and fell to her neck. He stared at her and she stared back. "What will you do rider?" He heard those voices chime in his head. She smiled.

"When the ancients first appeared I almost screamed for you, but you weren't my bodyguard anymore so I just listened to them." She said.

He pulled her into a hug and sighed. "No matter what I will always protect you, so don't ever be afraid to call on me." He said. She hugged him back and smiled.

"Please don't let go." She whispered. He smirked. "Why not?" He asked. "Because I'm scared that if you leave you won't come back." She said. He drew back and stared at her.

"Imagine how I felt an hour ago." He said. He brushed his hand down her cheek. She stared at her hands in her lap.

"Marina I will protect you." "It's my job." He said. She felt her heart sink.

She looked up at him and smiled weakly. "Of course, We can't have you neglecting your duties." She said sullenly.

Murtagh kicked himself mentally realizing how it sounded.

He jumped as Fawks flew through the window that she'd left open. He watched as Fawks flew down gracefully and curled up like a chicken in Marina's lap. He hooted at Murtagh as Marina pet his head like a cat and it came out like a pur. Marina smiled.

"Crazy owl are you sure he's not part chicken or cat?" He asked and jumped to his feet as Fawks spread his wings and seemed to glare at him. She chuckled.

"I've had him since I was six." She said as he settled down for her to pet him again.

She smiled. "He's the one that saved me the first time." She said as Fawks closed his eyes.

"Marian what I said before..." He started.

She held up a hand and smiled. "It's okay I understand." She said. He stared at her watching her pet Fawks. "It's okay." She said.

He walked over to her and sat down right next to her. She looked up at him and smiled. "What's wrong?" She asked. He smiled and leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently. He rested his forehead to hers and closed his eyes.

"I want to protect you." "Do not ever doubt that." He whispered.

"Murtagh." She whispered.

"I'll keep you safe or die trying." He whispered.

She leaned her face towards his and he came closer to hers, a knock at the door startled their thoughts. He jumped up and answered it. He opened the door and Reiley was on the other end..

"King Reiley." Murtagh said bowing and moving aside for him to step in. He stepped in and Murtagh looked back at them. He bowed.

"I bid you goodnight." Murtagh said and left. Marina stared up at her father.

"Why did you come?" She asked.

He sat down beside her. "Arya sent for me," He said. "she said you were in trouble but I guess she was wrong." He said. She smiled and he grinned.

"I haven't seen that in awhile." He whispered.

"What?" She asked.

"Your smile." He replied.

She sighed. "I thought I'd forgotten how." She said. He smiled. "Crazy things happen when you are alone with the one you love." He said.

She smirked. "He doesn't love me." She whispered.

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

"How could he?" "Look at what I've put him through." She whispered.

"Your both more alike then you think." Her dad whispered. "What do you mean?" She asked. He smiled. "You shall find out soon enough." He said kissing her on the forehead and standing. "Sleep well my dear." He whispered and left.

Marina sighed and laid back against her pillows. She smiled.

"What does he mean?" She whispered as thunder sounded in the background.


	16. Chapter 16

Murtagh awoke with a start to someone shaking him awake. He opened his eyes to see Eragon and arya above him.

"Come on hurry." He said.

Murtagh jumped out of bed and threw on his shirt. "What's going on?" He asked. "Marina she won't stop screaming." "She's locked in a nightmare" Arya said.

Murtagh froze and cursed under his breath. "The ancients." He whispered and ran out of the room.

Eragon and Arya looked at each other. "Is it possible?" Arya asked. "They're trying to bring them together." He said. "Come on lets hurry." She said running out with Eragon behind her.

They walked in to see Murtagh standing by her side. Then they heard the voices.

"What will you do rider?" They asked. "If you don't do anything soon she will die." They said. An ear piercing scream erupted from Marina. It was the word mama.

Her dad walked up and stared at his daughter.

"What's going on?" He asked seeing her toss and turn. "The ancients they're doing this aren't they?" He asked.

"Marina." Murtagh said sitting down on side of her. She tossed and turned vigorously. "Why are you doing this?" He yelled. "Making sure you keep your word rider." They said. "Marina. Marina wake up please." He yelled. "It's me Murtagh." He said.

She calmed somewhat and he grasped her hand in his. "Wake up, we're all here waiting." He whispered. She slowly calmed but still tossed.

"I told you I'd always protect you." "Please come back." "If not for them then me." He said.

"You the one that's still afraid of her." "You the one that sees her as a duty and not a person." "Why should she stay for you?" They asked. She started to toss violently again.

"No that's not true." He said.

"How is it not when you said it yourself." They chimed.

Marina screamed again and this time it was for Reiley. He cut through Arya and Eragon and rushed to where his daughter was only to be thrown back by a barrier. He was thrown back against the wall and knocked out cold.

"Reiley!!!" Eragon yelled.

"Eragon, Arya get him to the hospital wing." Murtagh yelled. ragon and Arya nodded and dragged Reiley's limp body out of the room. Murtagh stared back down at Marina.

"Please Marina wake up." He said calmly. He placed his forehead to hers. "I won't let you die." "I will protect you even if it takes my life." He whispered.

"Are you really willing to give your life for hers?" They asked.

"Yes." He said without hesitation.

She stopped tossing but remained asleep. He drew back. "I'll do whatever it takes." He said. "Why?" They asked.

He smirked. "I thought you ancients knew everything." He said.

"We are not sure what you feel." They said. "Then I won't tell." He said. "She's fading fast rider." They said.

He smiled and brushed his hand down her cheek. "Time to wake up sleepyhead." He whispered. He leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. He drew back and stared at her. She stirred slightly and slowly opened her eyes. She smiled.

"Murtagh." She whispered. He smiled. "Thank goodness." He said hugging her. She smiled. "I thought I'd lost you." He said. She froze feeling her shoulder grow damp.

Marina drew back and stared at him. He was crying. She brushed his tears from his eyes. "Don't cry." She whispered. He stared at her. "I'm so glad your okay." He whispered. She smiled. "I'm sorry." "I didn't mean to scare you." She whispered cupping hi face in her hands.

He stared at her. She smiled and lowered her face to his and kissed his forehead. Marina stared at him. He stared back and they moved closer.

She lowered her face to his and their lips met.

A jolt of electricity went threw them. Murtagh drew back and stared at her. She stared back and she ran her fingertips down his cheek.

"Marina," He whispered, "We can't.' She kissed him again.

He felt his resistance break he slowly kissed her back. She felt his hands find her waist and he pulled her to him. He felt her arms wrap around his neck. Their passion growing with every second that passed. Her hands found his cloak and pulled it off. He felt her start to undo the buttons of his shirt. They finally broke apart for air and he drew back. He stared at her and froze. She looked up at him as he stood.

"Forgive me princess." He whispered buttoning his shirt. He grabbed his cloak and she grabbed his arm.

"Don't go." She said.

He stared at her. "I must." He whispered and walked out.

She stared after him and placed her fingertips to her lips. A small smile graced her lips as she went back to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Eragon walked down the hall to see Murtagh punch the it.

"What did the wall do to you?"He asked.

Murtagh lumped. "Nothing, I'm just flustered." He said.

"What happened." He asked.

"Marina." Murtagh replied.

"What about her?" Eragon asked. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah she's fine." Murtagh replied.

Eragon sighed in relief. "Then what's wrong?" He asked.

"I…" Murtagh stopped. "I…sort of…kind of…kissed her." He said.

"Wait you and Marina what?" Eragon asked. "It was in the moment, I guess." Murtagh said.

Eragon started to laugh. "Your mad because you kissed her or because you have feelings for her?" He asked. Murtagh glared at him. "You know why." Murtagh hissed.

"Marina is going through a lot and to add my feelings to that burden would be cruel." He said.

"Marina feels the same way you feel when it comes to your emotions." "She loves you Murtagh baggage and all." Eragon said.

"Please understand that I don't want her to know." Murtagh replied. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but, you kissed her." "I'm pretty sure she knows how you feel." "Marina is a smart girl, she can easily see you care." Eragon said. Murtagh sighed.

"I'm going to bed, Goodnight." He said walking off.

Arya walked out of Reiley's room and stood on side of Eragon.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"He's finding out how hard it is to tell someone your feelings." He said. She smiled. "He fears rejection." She said. He stared at her.

He swallowed hard and spoke. "Arya can I ask you something?" He asked.

She looked up at him. "Yes Eragon." She said. He opened his mouth to speak when a guard ran towards him.

"Sir a woman is here to see Murtagh but I can not find him." He said.

"So send her away till tomorrow." Eragon snapped.

"Sir I don't think that's possible." The guard said. "She just appeared out of nowhere." Eragon smiled. "Your kidding me right?" He asked.

"No sir, She just appeared out of thin air." He said.

Eragon looked over at Arya. "Shall we go and see this mystery woman?" He asked. Arya nodded as a sinking feeling grew in her stomach as they advanced toward where the mystery woman was. They stepped through a corridor and standing in the middle of it and walking towards them was the mystery woman. They stopped and Arya gasped.

"Lady Esmerelda." She whispered bowing low. "Hello Arya my you've grown since last I saw you." She said. "How is my daughter?" She asked.

Tears fell from Arya's face as she smiled. "She's fine, she's in good hands."

Eragon studied the woman before them. She had long black hair to her lower back and crystal blue eyes were framed by her bangs. She had fair ivory color skin and was in a baby blue gown with a silver cloak flowing behind her.

"Your Marina's mother aren't you?" He asked.

The woman smiled a radiant smiled. "Yes Eragon your correct." "I'am Esmeralda Marina's mother." She said. "I'd like to speak with your friend Murtagh." She said.

"I'm sorry my lady I do not know where he is." Eragon replied. She nodded.

"Then I must go, I must find him and speak with him at once." She said. "Arya please tell Reiley I love him and can not wait to see him again." She whispered as she disappeared into a silver light.

"She's an ancient isn't she?" Eragon asked. Arya nodded.

"Come let us tell Reiley and lift his spirits." She said turning and starting back and starting for Reiley's room.


	18. Chapter 18

Murtagh sighed as he leaned against thorn's side and looked up at the stars. It was cool outside and the sky was clear.

_"So what are you going to do?"_ Thorn asked.

Murtagh shrugged. "I don't know." "I can't tell her." "I want to so deeply but, I can't thorn." He whispered.

"Are you afraid?" A woman's voice asked.

Murtagh jumped and looked to see a woman standing a few feet from him. He got to his feet and stepped back. She smiled.

"Do not be afraid Murtagh." She said.

He stared at her confused. "Esmerelda?" He questioned. She nodded. "How is it possible?" He asked.

"I'm an ancient, I' am but a spirit." She whispered. He stared at her.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"Marina." She said. He stiffened.

"You've come to take her, haven't you?" He asked. She smiled.

"Maybe I have and maybe I have not." She said. He smirked.

"I won't let you take her." "I've stopped you guys twice already and I won't fail her this time." He said. Esmerelda shook her head and smiled slightly.

"This world has been crueler to her then any ancient there ever was yet, she has not quit like so many others." "I don't understand how she can keep going." She whispered. "So much pain, so many memories." "How does she bare that burden?" "I would have quit." "I would have shunned the world and never thought twice." "Then she met you." "An outcast and loner." "She trusted you because you knew pain like she did." "You had bared a load many in your time could never imagine and yet you stay." "Why?" She asked. He smirked.

"I thought about death." "I thought about taking my life and making the world a better place without me." "The only thing that's been keeping me going now is thorn, Eragon, arya, and Marina." He said. "Sometimes when you look upon the past it's painful but if you look at what has become because of it then it's not so bad anymore." Instead it is a stepping stone." He said.

"How does my daughter play into this?" She asked. He smirked.

"I thought you ancient's knew everything." He said.

"We are not as psychic as you think." She said. Murtagh smiled.

"If I told you I wasn't in love with your daughter it'd be a lie." He said with a sigh. "I've fallen for her but, I don't understand how I know what she does?" He said with a sigh. She smiled.

"It's so simple you do not see it." She said. "When we trust someone so well we forget to block the part of our power and they are flooded with our memories." She said. "Does that bug you?" He smiled.

"No, I love her and no matter what it takes I will protect her even with my own life." He whispered.

"Yet you are afraid." She said. "I've come to warn you rider that my daughter will need you to protect her" She said. "The final test, if you do not pass it my daughter will die." She said. Murtagh stared at her.

"How do I do it." He asked. She smiled.

"Admit it and accept it not to me but to her." She said. He stared at the ground.

"It is not that easy." He said. She shook her head.

"Yet you've admitted it to the high heavens and yourself, but you are unable to tell the one you care for." She said. He looked up at her.

"How is it possible to fall in love with someone after so short a time?" He asked. She smiled.

"You were destine for her since the day you were born." She said. He smirked.

"I know but I just can't accept it." He said. She smiled.

"I will put you through my own test." She said. He stared at her.

"What kind of test?" He asked. She smiled.

"It's a test to see if you can hold up this game your playing or not she said placing her hand to his forehead." He closed his eyes and waited.

"There." She said removing her hand.

"That's it?" He asked. She smiled slightly and nodded.

"It will be harder then you think." She said. He sighed.

"Esmerelda?" They heard someone say in a meek voice. They looked to see Reiley running towards them.

"Reiley." Esmerelda breathed and walked towards him. Murtagh watched as Reiley didn't hesitate to pick her up in his arms and spin her around. He heard Esmerelda's sweet laughter and smiled.

"So that's love?" He thought.

"Reiley your so childish." Esmerelda said as he put her down and hugged her. She smiled hugging him back.

"My dear Esmeralda you know that you make me feel as if I was eighteen again." He said with a deep chuckle. She sighed and pulled away.

"I came to check on Marina." She said. He smiled.

"She looks like you more and more everyday Essie." Reiley said. She smiled.

"She's just as stuborn as you though." She said. He smiled a crooked smile.

"I know." He whispered. "I wish that you were here to help me." He said. She laughed sweetly.

"No I much rather perfer to see you try and deal with our teenage daughter." She said with a smile. Reiley shook his head with a small smile. "It seems though that I have no reason to worry." She said looking over at Murtagh. He froze not understanding what she meant. "He seems to have a great deal of feelings for her." She said. Murtagh shook his head.

"Your mistaken I just wish to keep her safe." He said. She smiled.

"We all know that isn't true." Reiley said. Esmerelda nodded. Murtagh sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's complicated." He said.

"Do you think that he's the one?" Reiley asked looking at Esmerelda. She stared at Murtagh for a second then smiled.

"I believe so." She said. Reiley nodded.

"What do you mean am I the one?" Murtagh asked. Esmerelda stared at him.

"The final test is near." "It is what determines if Marina should stay or not." Reiley said.

"You must be the one that makes the choice." Esmerelda said.

"What?" Murtagh asked weakly as the color drained from his face.

"You're the only one that can keep the ancients from taking her." Reiley said.

"Wait a second, why me?" Murtagh asked. Esmerelda sighed.

"My daughter chose you without realizing it." She said.

"What do you mean?" Murtagh asked.

"The second she fell in love with you was when you were chosen." Reiley said. Murtagh froze feeling as if he'd the wind knocked out of him.

"She loves me?" He questioned in a low voice. Shock was all that was visible on his face. He sighed and paced around a second. "What happens if I fail?" He asked. He saw the grief on both of their features.

"You will lose her forever." Reiley said as he looked at Esmeralda. Murtagh froze.

"What do I have to do?" Murtagh asked.

"You'll find out." Reiley said.

"If he tells you then you'll be unable to save her." Esmerelda said. Murtagh sighed in frustration.

"Why does it have to be me?" He thought. Esmerelda sighed.

"It's time for me to go." She said. Reiley nodded. "Take care of her my love." She whispered as she kissed him. He nodded.

"I love you Essie." He said.

"I love you too Reiley." She whispered and kissed his forehead then vanished. Reiley stared straight ahead for a seond thn shook his head and looked over at Murtagh.

"What are we doing out here?" He asked. Murtagh froze.

"Your wife." Murtagh said unsurely. Reiley smirked.

"My wife is gone Murtagh she awakened years ago." He said a hint of sadness on his voice. Murtagh stared at him in shock as realization hit him.

_"He can't remember." "She erased his memory."_ He thought. "Oh no." He whispered. "I asked you to come and get some air with me." Murtagh said.

_"Nice lie."_ Thorn said. Murtagh smirked and walked over to Reiley.

"I think we should get you back inside." Murtagh said putting his arm around Reiley and walking back towards the palace.


	19. Chapter 19

Marina sighed as she sat on a bench in the garden reading her book. Murtagh was ten feet to her left and was not coming any closer. She could here him pacing back and forth and it was driving her crazy. She finally sighed and put down her book. She looked over at him and smiled.

"You can come sit with me if you'd like." She said. He shook his head.

"That wouldn't be wise." He said not looking at her. She sighed in frustration.

"What's wrong." She asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing." He said bluntly.

"Then why are you pacing back in forth like your on pins and needles." She asked. He smiled slightly realizing how annoying he must have been by doing that.

"Just thinking." He said.

What she really didn't know was that he was cursing her mother in every language he knew for the spell she'd put on him. He'd felt it's effects full force when he was waiting for her to get dressed so he could start his watch over her. She'd walked out and his emotions went haywire. He had wanted so badly just to touch her to kiss her and many other things he'd wished he could forget because the more he thought about it the harder it was to fight the urges and the more irritable he became. He sighed. He'd realized quickly that the farther away from her he was the easier it was to fight.

"So what are you thinking about?" She asked as he stopped his pacing.

He shook his head as the kiss from last night zipped through his mind at lightning fast speed. He sighed.

"Nothing, just about how much sleep I missed out on." He said. She smiled as she returned to her book.

"Could you not sleep?" She asked. He smiled slightly recalling the events from last night.

"No, my mind was filled with too many thoughts." He said. She smiled.

"Do you mind if I ask what they were about?" She asked innocently. He shook his head as he fought back the word, you.

"You really don't want to know." He said. She smiled.

"Fine then have it your way." She said.

He sighed and walked over to a tree fifteen feet away from her and sat down by it. He leaned back against it and looked up to see Fawks staring back and he could swear that the owl was glaring at him. He shook his head realizing how ridiculous that was. He smiled and closed his eyes as a nice breeze blew through the garden. He let his thoughts wander for a minute and jumped with a start as he felt that urge grow increasingly strong. He opened his eyes to see her right above him. He gasped and got to his feet.

"What's' wrong?" He asked stepping away from her. She sighed.

"Nothing." She said staring at him in confusion. He sighed as the urge sufficed. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked as she stepped towards him and he stepped back. He shook his head.

"No, not at all." He said turning away.

Now looking at her was hurting him. He sighed. He froze as his body erupted in emotions as he felt her hug him from behind.

"Ah." He gasped.

He tried to regain control but it was fading fast.

"I'm sorry." He heard her whisper and he froze stiff making his emotions come to a halt.

"For what?" He asked as normally as possible.

"For whatever I did to offend you." She whispered.

He felt his heart stop realizing what she thought. He turned around quickly and stared down at her. She was upset and he could tell. He realized that she'd only wanted him to be close to her. He was her safety and the farther away he was the more worried she became. He sighed and touched her face with his hand. He flinched as the emotions hit him again but they weren't that strong the minute that he drew his hand back the feelings stopped.

"Marina it's not your fault," He whispered, "I just need my space." She sighed.

"Is it because of what happened last night?" She asked.

He sighed. This was what he didn't want her to ask. He had to decide if he'd tell her the truth or if he'd continue to keep his distance. He shook his head.

"What happened last night can't happen again." He said. She froze and stared at him in shock.

He felt the emotions he'd been feeling disappear and knew what he'd just done.

"You don't mean that." She whispered. He shook his head.

"I do." He said.

She shook her head but before she could respond Arya was running towards them from Eragon.

"Lunch is ready," She said as she ran past them, "Eragon put the toad down." She shrieked as he ran past them with toad in hand towards the dining hall.

He sighed and went to walk past her when her words stopped him.

"If that is how you feel then I will no longer make you suffer." "I'm relieving you from being my bodyguard." She said and turned and started for the dining hall without another word to him.

He kicked him self mentally realizing that he'd managed to mess up yet again. He sighed and followed her towards the dining hall. He walked in and took his seat next to her without a word. He noticed Arya and Eragon exchange looks of concern and smiled slightly.

_"What did you do?"_ He heard Thorn ask. He shook his head.

_"Nothing."_ He said back.

_"Well lets just say that I feel you aggravation."_ He said sarcastically.

_"Shut up."_ He said and ended the connection. He looked up as Reiley walked into the room humming a happy tune.

"Good afternoon," He said, "Sorry I slept through breakfast." He said taking his seat at the head of he table.

"It's fine we're just glad your okay." Arya said with a smile.

"Yes Well I was enjoying a dream about Esmerelda." He said. Marina choked on her water and looked at him in shock.

"You dreamt about mom?" She asked. He smiled.

"Yes I did." Murtagh looked up at Eragon and Arya. Arya shook her head to tell him to keep quiet.

"What did she say?" Marina asked. Reiley smiled.

"She misses you so much and is enjoying the fact that I am getting the pleasure of raising a teenager daughter on my own." He said. Marina smiled and chuckled.

"I wish I could have dreamed of her." She whispered.

"Murtagh you were in it," He said, "so was thorn." Now it was Murtagh's turn to choke.

"It must have been some dream." He said with a smile. Reiley smiled and nodded.

"It sure was." He said in a far off voice then started on his lunch.

The room fell silent and the tension returned. Marina finally stood earning everyone's attention.

"I'm going into town alone today." She said. Reiley stared at her.

"Are you sure you feel safe doing that?" He asked. Marina smiled.

"Yes." She said. Reiley stared at her a moment then nodded.

"Alright then." He said. She smiled and bowed then left.

As soon as the door closed Eragon broke the silence.

"What did you do now?" He asked. Murtagh smirked.

"Nothing." He said.

"You haven't told her have you?" Arya asked. He sighed.

"No." He said.

"Why not?" She asked outraged.

"Because he's doing what he feels is right." Reiley said They all stared at him in shock. "If this is how you choose to live then get used to it." He said. Murtagh nodded.

"It's better this way." "I'd just disappoint her in the end anyway." He said standing and walking out.


	20. Chapter 20

Marina sighed as she walked through the town and through the different shops. It was such a beautiful day to be outside and she was determined to get Murtagh out of her mind. She shook her head.

"Why do I keep thinking about him?" She wondered.

She sighed and looked around to see a small little shop that sold cloaks. Her mind flashed of memories of Murtagh when he'd hurt himself and when they'd kissed.

"Ahhh." She growled.

She walked towards the shop and smiled at the old woman who owed it as she walked in. She walked and looked around running her hand across the fabrics and different color cloaks. She stopped seeing a shiny silver one and walked towards it. She reached out and touched the fabric. It was so familiar to her.

"How much for this one?" She asked.

"Why that one is no good my dear." The old woman said. Marina shook her head.

"It's perfect." "How much." She asked turning and looking at the old lady. The lady thought for a minute and smiled.

"One silver piece I think." She said.

Marina nodded and grabbed the cloak off the rack. She handed the old lady the money and pulled it on.

"Why it fits you perfectly." The old woman said. Marina smiled.

"You think so?" Marina asked turning around a few times.

"You resemble an ancient." She said. Marina smiled to herself thinking of how Ironic it was that she said that.

"Thaknk you so much." Marina said as she left. She sighed as she walked down the street lost in her own world when she felt like she was being followed. She looked around but saw no one.

"Marina." She heard someone call.

She turned around and looked to see three men coming towards her. She froze and took off running.

"Come back here." They called.

She ran faster as she ran into the woods. She slowed down not hearing footsteps and looked behind her. She froze hitting something and fell back. She looked up and froze.

"Now I never took you as being so easy to trick." Said Silas bending down in front of her. She felt her heart racing and started to back up when he grabbed her.

"Murtagh." She thought.

Murtagh growled in frustration as he paced around the courtyard.

"This is ridiculous." He thought.

"What is?" Thron asked as he flew in and laid down in the middle of the courtyard.

"Marina." He whispered.

"What's so ridiculous about her?" Thorn asked.

"She's just complicated." Murtagh growled. Thorn chuckled.

"Young love is amusing." Thorn said. Murtagh glared at him.

"Stop saying that." Murtagh said as he continued pacing.

"You're the complicated one if you ask me." Thorn said.

"Really and how's that?" Murtagh asked stopping and placing his hands on his hips.

"You love her but you're the one having the problem accepting it and instead of admitting it your trying to deny what you know is true." Thorn said. Murtagh glared at him for a second.

"Great now I get it from you too." Murtagh whispered. Thorn rolled his eyes.

"I'm growing tired of your whining." He said.

"What?" Muratgh asked shocked.

Thorn stood and got into his face.

"Do you want to fail the final test?" He asked angrily.

"No." murtagh yelled.

"Do you want her to awaken and disappear forever." Thorn asked angrier.

"Of course I don't." Murtagh yelled.

"Then pass it." Thorn yelled.

"I don't know how." Murtagh yelled angrily.

"Figure out why you don't want to lose her." Thorn yelled.

"I don't know why I don't want to lose her." Murtagh yelled irritably.

"Then lose her forever.'"Thorn said angrily.

"I don't want to." Murtagh yelled.

"Why's that murtagh?" Thorn asked irritably.

"Because I love her okay." Murtagh yelled. "I love her." He said more calmly.

Thorn sighed in relief. "It only took me pissing you off for you to finally admit it." Thorn said and went back to his spot in the courtyard.

Murtag sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Thorn roared in pain and looked over at him.

"Murtagh." He growled. "Marina's in trouble." He said. Murtagh froze.

"Where is she?" Murtagh asked.

"Silas has her." He said in pain. Murtaghs blood froze in his veins.

"Where?" He asked.

"I don't know the tie has been cut." Thorn said.

Murtagh turned around a few times and stopped. He looked up to see Fawks starring back at him in a tree.

"I think I know how to find her." He said. He dashed over to the tree and sighed.

"Fawks where is she?" He asked frantically.

The owl just tilted it's head to the side and who'd.

"Uh it's no use." He cried. He froze as Fawks spread his wings and took off towards the town.

"Come on Thorn." He said and ran after Fawks.


	21. Chapter 21

Murtagh ran as fast as he could to keep up with Fawks. His lungs were burning and muscles screaming as he raced through the town towards the woods. His heart was racing so fast he thought it might explode from his chest but he couldn't stop. In his mind he had the fear that it was Silas but in his heart he knew that there was no other explanation. He gasped as he fell face first into the ground tripping over a root. He sighed and got up to his feet and continued to run.

"Can you see anything?" Murtagh asked to Thorn as he flew over head.

"No," Thorn sighed, "not yet."

"Great." Murtagh sighed. "Where could she be?" He thought.

He froze as he caught a flash of silver and ran as fast as he could towards it

"Marina!" He yelled.

No one answered.

"Murtagh!" He heard Thorn yell in horror.

Murtaghs heart sank as he ran. He stopped and froze in horror at what was before him.

"No." He whispered.

He ran over to where Marina lay in a pool of her own blood in front of him a sword sticking out of her stomach. She was covered with her silver cloak and was pale white.

"Marina!" Murtagh yelled falling to her side.

She didn't respond.

"Marina please open your eyes." He whispered cradling her in his arms.

He realized as he picked her up that she had nothing on underneath the cloak.

"No please no." He whispered.

"Murtagh." He heard her whisper weakly.

His heart skipped a beat. "Yeah it's me." He whispered.

"I knew you'd find me." She struggled in a rugged voice.

"I told you I'd always find you." He said. "Just hold on we're going to get you help."

"It's not all mine." She whispered.

"What?" He asked as he picked her up and ran towards where thorn was waiting.

"The blood." She whispered.

He felt a hint of relief hit him but knew that she was bleeding badly still.

"Marina just hang on." He said as he climbed on Thorn and they headed back to the Varden.

Murtagh watched in horror as the medical staff tried frantically to stop the bleeding. He felt his heart stopping as he watched her start to shake.

"Come on Marina." He whispered.

"It's no use she won't breath." One of the nurses said throwing down the equipment that was in her hand.

They all jumped as the door flung open and a boy with bright orange hair and piercing blue eyes walked in cloaked in royal blue but wore black pants with a brown tunic and stormed over to where Marina lay seizing into shock. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. She was still jumping as he held her.

"You will not die." He said staring into her eyes. "Not by his hands." He said and started to chant in a low voice never breaking eye contact with her.

They watched in amazement as she slowly started to calm down and fell unconscious as he finished. He released her and laid her back down. He sighed and looked over at the doctors.

"Clean up the wound and make sure to bandage it up tight or the bleeding may start again, other then that she'll be fine." He said and walked out.

Murtagh stared after him in shock. "He's back." He heard a nurse whisper.

Murtagh ignored her and left as the doctor finally ordered him out. He stepped out into the hall and sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness." He whispered.

He regained his composure as Eragon called him down the hall. He walked towards his friend and sighed.

"iIHow is she?" Eragon asked.

"Fine now." Murtagh whispered.

"Well come with me then." "Reiley would like to talk to you." Eragon said.

"Great he probably wants to kill me for not protecting her again." Murtagh whispered as they started towards where Reiley was waiting.

They walked through the corridors and towards the library. He sighed.

"I wonder what he wants?" Murtagh whispered.

"I don't know to tell you the truth." Eragon said.

"That doesn't make me feel any better." He said as they entered the library.

Murtagh looked to see Reiley talking to the boy from earlier and froze.

"Ah Murtagh." Reiley said as they approached.

"You wanted to see me. Murtagh asked as he bowed.

"Ah yes I'd like for you to meet Flame." He said referring to the man in front of him.

"So you're the one that failed to protect her." Flame said coldly glaring at him.

Murtagh nodded. "I deserve that." He said.

"You deserve a lot more." Flame said irritably.

"Wait a minute just who do you think you are coming here and judging me." Murtagh asked angrily. Flame smirked.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself." "I am who they call the sorcerer Flame and I specialize in light and dark magic." Flame said coolly.

"Really and just how do you know Marina." Murtagh asked irritably. Flame smiled.

"Because I'am Flame son of Reiley and brother of Marina." He said as Murtagh and Eragon stared at him in shock.


	22. Chapter 22

"Brother?" Murtagh whispered. Flame nodded and smiled slightly.

"Yeah. Brother." He said.

Murtagh looked over at Reiley.

"You said She was an only child." He said confused. Reiley sighed.

"It's complicated." He whispered.

"So start talking." Murtagh snapped.

"I'm so tired of this web of secrets." "I want the truth." Murtagh said irritably.

"You can't handle the truth." Flame snapped.

"Oh yeah try me." Murtagh said getting in his face.

"My sister is the key to releasing the beast that can destroy this world." Flame said. Murtagh shook his head.

"This is ridiculous." He said turning away. "Why wouldn't you mention…." He stopped and looked at Reiley. "That's why Silas wants her isn't it?" Murtagh asked. Reiley sighed and nodded. "This is crazy your all insane." He said backing away.

"Murtagh lets at least hear them out." Eragon said.

Murtagh shook his head and walked out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"What's wrong?"_ Thorn asked as Murtagh stormed through the courtyard.

_"Nothing."_ Murtagh snapped.

_"So your mad over nothing."_ Thorn asked. Murtagh growled in frustration.

_"I'm just so tired of all of these damn secrets."_ He said angrily. Thorn Sighed.

_"I understand but you've been doing your share of lying too these past few days."_ Thorn said. Murtagh shook his head.

_"I can't deal with this right now."_ He said cutting off the connection between them.

"So your going to run?" He heard a voice ask from behind him. Murtagh stopped and turned around to see Flame leaning against a tree behind him.

"What do you want?" Murtagh asked irritably. Flame smirked.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to handle it." Flame said straightening up. Murtagh glared at him.

"Well lets review then shall we." "I get asked to protect her without knowing what it is I'm protecting her from and then…then I get told this string of lies and can't find the truth for anything." "I don't know what to believe anymore." He yelled angrily. Flame smirked.

"Get over it." He said. Murtagh stared at him in shock.

"Wh-What." Murtagh asked in shock. Flame shook his head.

"Your just gonna let a few lies stop you from doing your job." Flame asked. Murtagh shook his head.

"I didn't sign up for this." He said. Flame shook his head.

"The fact of the matter is that your tied into my sister now, and whether you like it or not you're the only one that can prevent the world from ending." Flame whispered and turned away. He sighed.

"Do you love my sister?" Flame asked calmly. Murtagh sighed

"Yes." He whispered. Flame shook his head.

"Then protect her in whatever way you see fit but, whatever you do don't fail." He said and walked off.


	23. Chapter 23

Reiley sat in the gazebo staring out at the land before him.

"Whats got you so worked up?" A voice asked. Reiley smiled.

"What brings you here?" He asked looking to see Esmerelda on side of him. She smiled.

"Our rider is conflicted." She whispered putting her head on his shoulder. He sighed.

"I can tell." He whispered. She sighed.

"He's worried that he can't do it." She whispered. "This last incident has brought all of his fears to reality." He sighed.

"Marina is at a very fragile state in her life now." He whispered. She sighed.

"The ancients are in a frenzy over this last incident." She whispered. "I fear that I can not stop them any longer."

He shook his head.

"Then Murtagh is our only hope." She whispered. He sighed.

"I've been thinking that maybe it would be for the best if she joined you." He whispered. Esmerelda straightened up.

"You can't mean that." She said. Reilley smiled slightly.

"No I don't but I don't have the power to protect her this time." "It's all in the hands of a boy who has a tormented soul." He whispered. She smiled and touched the side of his face. He looked over at her.

"Just like our daughter's soul." She said. "They will survive this." "I can feel it." She whispered. He sighed.

"I sure do hope that your right about this." He whispered.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Murtagh sighed as he stared at the door in front of him. He'd been staring at it for a few minutes now but was paralyxed. He growled in frustration and reached out and opened the door. He swallowed hard and walked into the room. He looked to see Marina laying in bed with her back to him. He slowly walked in and started towards her. The room was dark except for a single lit candle on the nightstand next to her bed. He walked around the bed to the side that she was facing to see her awake staring at the wall. He smiled slightly.

"Hey." He whispered.

She looked over at him but didn't speak. He took a seat in the chair beside her bed. He stared at her for a few minutes and spoke again.

"You gave me quite a scare you know." He whispered. She said nothing. He sighed. "Say something please." He whispered. She remained silent and staring at him. Finally she spoke.

"Go." She whispered. He stared at her dumbstruck and didn't move.

"What?" He asked in shock.

"Go away." She whispered. "You don't have to pity me." He smiled.

"I don't pity you." He said.

"Your just doing your job." She snapped. "You don't have to feel guilty I don't blame you." She said hollowly.

He shook his head in disbelief. This was not the marina he knew. It was as if she was the person she ws the first day they met. Cold and distant.

"Marina." He whispered. She shook her head.

"Go." She said.

"Stop it." He said kneeling down beside her and grabbing her hand. "Stop being like this." "I know that your pushing me away on purpose." He whispered. She said nothing but stared at him.

"Go away." She said firmly. He stared at her in disbelief. What was wrong with her. She was acting very strange.

"Marina what did Silas say to you?" He asked suspiciously. She looked away and said nothing. He shook his head. This was futile he was getting nowhere and getting more and more frustrated by the second. "Fine have it your way." He said standing.

She didn't budge and he turned and walked out without another word as the tears that she had been holding back spilled over.


	24. Chapter 24

A few days passed and Marina had avoided Murtagh since that night he went to see her. He had been going crazy for the past few days trying to make sense of what had happened. She had been different since he'd found her as if she had shut down again.

"What am I going to do?" He whispered as he laid against thorns side. He sighed.

"What do you mean?" Thorn asked.

"I can't get through to her." Murtagh whispered.

"That's ridiculous." Thorn said with a sigh.

"How would you know?" Murtagh asked. Thorn sshook his head slightly.

"You gave up too easy." He said.

"Why should I try If she won't?" Murtagh asked irritably.

"Because she is going through something she thought she'd never have to go through again." Thorn said. "So be a man and don't let her shut down again." Murtagh sighed.

"How is it that you know just what to say to make me feel like a complete ass." Murtagh asked Thorn chuckled beneath him.

"Because I know you." He said. Murtagh shook his head and rolled over.

Marina sighed as she sat in the courtyard. She had been staring at the roses for the past five minutes.

"It won't go away you know." Flames voice said from behind her. She knew he had been there for a few minutes but refused to speak. "What are you doing Marina?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I don't know what you mean." She said. He shook his head and walked over to where she sat and sat down beside her.

"I'm not blind you know." He whispered. She shook her head and looked over at him.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked. He chuckled.

"Your in love." He whispered. She shook her head

"You don't know what your talking about." She said. He smiled.

"I won't say that I'm surprised." "When I walked into that medical room and saw him standing there watching helplessly, I saw that it wasn't just your life that was fading." "He was dying with you." "I truly believe, whether I like it or not, that if you would have died that day, he would have gone mad with guilt." He whispered picking up a hand of dirt and letting it slip through his fingers.

She stared at him in shock. Flame rarely ever spoke to her like this. He never told her things like this especially about love. She was surprised to say the least.

"What did you do with my brother?" She asked. He laughed and shook his head.

"I just want to see you happy sis." "Even if it is with someone I'm not able to read." He said. She stared at him in shock now hiding no emotions.

"What are you saying?" "That you can't read his thoughts just like me." She said. He nodded.

"Yes sadly." He said . She shook her head.

"It doesn't matter." She whispered.

"What did Silas tell you?" He asked She shook her head.

"He said that if I continued to resist him that he would kill Murtagh." She whispered. "I can't let that happen." If anything happens to Murtagh Thorn would die with him." She said. Flame smirked slightly. "And so would you." He whispered. She nodded.

"It won't happen, Murtagh's no fool." He whispered. She shook her head.

"How do you know that?" She asked. He smiled

"Because even if Silas did succeed in hurting him the only way he could cause him any more pain is by him losing you." "Which my dear, is exactly what you are doing." "It's my belief that Silas expects you to react this way and distance yourself from Murtagh." "That way if they face off again Murtaghs will to fight won't be as strong and Silas has a better chance of killing the one thing that can stop you from awakening." He whispered. She stared at him in disbelief. He had a point as always. She smirked.

"And you came up with that all on your own, or did you have some help?" She asked sarcastically. He smirked

"I may have asked Arya, Eragon, and dad a few questions but yeah." He said. "Plus it helped that even though I can't read his mind, his face is very easy to read." He whispered. She smiled.

"Your ridiculous." She said shoving him. He smiled.

"I mean it though sis." "If you love him don't let Silas take that from you." He said. She smiled slightly.

"Your right." She whispered. He sighed

"Yeah I know." He said smugly.

She shook her head and pushed him again. He laughed and stood she stood with him and together they headed back inside.


	25. Chapter 25

Her heart hammered in her chest as she stood outside of his door. Her heart said to knock and her mind said flee. She could hear him moving around inside and part of her wondered what he was doing. She took a deep breath and reached up to knock on the door. Before she could bring herself to do it the door opened and murtagh stared at her in shock from the other side. She smiled slightly.

"May I come in?" She asked.

"Sure." He said stepping aside and staring at the ground. She sighed and slowly walked in.

He closed the door behind her as she turned and faced him. Their eyes met for a brief moment until they both looked in opposite directions in a hurry. The tension grew between them as Murtagh spoke.

"Is everything okay?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yes it's fine, I just wanted to see how you were." She said lying through her teeth. He nodded slowly

"I'm fine." "What about you?" He asked. She smiled slightly. "I'm okay." They were silent again. Neither one of them knew what to say.

"I'm sorry." He finally whispered. She jumped a little at his words as she looked over at him.

"For what?" She asked confused by his sudden choice of words. He looked up at her and their eyes met causing the tension in the room to soar to an all time high.

"For not protecting you." He said firmly. She shook her head.

"Murtagh none of this is your fault." She said calmly as she walked towards him. He sighed.

"Marina I should have gone with you." He said. She shook her head.

"You and I both know that I wouldn't have let you." She whispered. He shook his head

"I should have followed you but I was too damn stubborn." He said angrily. She stared at him as he closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair.

"You couldn't have known that Silas would find me." She said. "I don't blame you." She whispered. He sighed and stared up at her.

"Because I wasn't protecting you like I should have been you almost died." He said firmly. She shook her head. "But I didn't." She countered angrily.

"It doesn't matter anymore." He said walking past her. She froze and spun around to see him pick up a sack off of his bed.

"What are you doing?" She asked in horror.

"I'm leaving in the morning." "The Varden only needs one rider right now and that's Eragon." "You don't want my protection so I no longer have a reason for staying." He said as he threw the sack over his shoulder.

She felt her body go numb as she lost feeling in her legs. "You can't go." She said shaking her head. He sighed

"Marina my minds made up." He said. She froze where she was and felt herself stop breathing as his words cut her to the core. She looked up at him and their eyes locked.

"You and I both know that isn't true." She said. He sighed and through his bag down.

"What do you want from me?" He said raising his voice. She jumped as he moved towards her and she backed away. He stopped suddenly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. She shook her head it's alright. She said.

"Why are you pushing me away?" She asked finally. He sighed. "Its better this way." He whispered. She shook her head. "For who?" She asked. He looked over at her and was quiet for a moment.

"Your pushing me away as well." He said turning away. "Only to protect you." She whispered lowly. "From what." He asked throwing up his arms and facing her.

"What is it your trying to protect me from?" He asked.

She was silent and stared down at the floor. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her arms. She kept her gaze away and tried to pull away as he spoke. "What are you trying to protect me from?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Nothing. "She responded and pulled away.

"Damn it Marina tell me." He yelled. "From me okay!" She snapped as she turned and faced him.

"What?" He asked completely confused.

"If you stay around me you'll die." She whispered. He shook his head.

"What makes you think that if I'm around you I'll die?" He asked completely confused now.

"Silas." She whispered. He froze realizing now what was going on. He stared at where she was standing with her arms wrapped around herself staring at the floor. He could tell how afraid she was now. He walked over to her and put his arms around her.

"Is that what this has all been about?" He asked holding her to him. She didn't respond.

"Silas said that if I didn't stay away from you he would kill you and if he does that then thorn will die too and I don't want that." She choked as she finished her statement. He felt her starting to shake and he knew she was trying her best to keep it together but it killed him to see her like this.

"Marina, Silas will never get the chance to hurt you again as long as I'm still breathing." He whispered hugging her tightly. She felt the tears start to fall and couldn't hold them back anymore. She hugged him back as she started to cry even more. He sighed in relief and rubbed her back as she cried.

"Is that what all of this has been about, these past few days of you avoiding me?" He asked pulling away. She shook her head.

"Not entirely." She said. He froze. "What do you mean? He asked.

"You scare me." She whispered.

"What, Why do I scare you?" He asked. She stared at her feet as she wiped her face.

"Marina." He said softly as he touched her face with his hand. She looked up at him and he shook his head. "Why do I scare you?" He asked. They stared at each other for a second until she smiled a little smile and spoke.

"Because I think I'm falling in love with you.' She said hearing Flame's voice from earlier scolding her. Murtagh froze in shock at her words. It was the last thing he thought she would say at this point but he felt relieved as well.

"Marina, I don't have to think." He whispered. "I know that I love you." He said softly as he kissed her forehead. She felt the tears start to fall down her face again but this time it wasn't because of hurt or sadness. It was tears of joy for te first time in a long time.


End file.
